


Precious

by orphan_account



Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [5]
Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bryce is watching the sunset, but Hunt can't help but watch her instead.
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan
Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712860
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Precious

Hunt couldn’t help but stare at the shadows and sharp angles the sunlight cast on Bryce’s face. There really wasn’t that much light visible at all anymore, but the beauty of the sunset and the girl sitting next to him made it worth it. Bryce was humming something, a song Hunt couldn’t quite name, and swinging her legs back and forth where they dangled over the edge of the roof.

They had discovered by complete accident a few weeks ago that the roof of their apartment building was the perfect place to watch sunsets and sunrises. Bryce, of course, refused to wake up early enough in the morning to see the sunrise, but Hunt had come up to watch it a few times. Usually he just didn’t care to see it enough to pull himself away from Bryce.

His eyes drifted from her bright red hair to her amber eyes, to the fluttery shadows her eyelashes cast on her cheeks in the dimming light. She was looking out at the city, oblivious to Hunt’s staring. Not that he minded of course. Every time she caught him admiring her, she made a smartass comment, and Hunt had to laugh and look away. He didn’t want to look away now. He wanted to soak up every moment of this peace.

Then, to Hunt’s dismay, Bryce blinked once, twice, and turned her head to face him. A slow smirk spread across her lips.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” Hunt smiled softly and raised one of his hands to her face, brushing his thumb back and forth across her cheekbone. Bryce’s eyes fluttered shut and she sighed contentedly. “Nevermind,” she mumbled. Hunt leaned forward and brushed his lips against Bryce’s in a chaste kiss before moving back. She tried to lean towards him again, but he set a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back.

“Let’s just enjoy the rest of the sunset, okay?” Bryce stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, but nodded, scooting closer to Hunt and leaning her head on his shoulder. “I know what you’re doing,” he said, poking Bryce in the ribs.

“You can’t take away my kisses and this. I didn’t know there was a rule saying I don’t get to steal your precious warmth,” Bryce said sassily. Hunt laughed and kissed her forehead.

“You can steal all the warmth you want from me. I’ll never be able to say no.” Bryce nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, her breaths evening out and becoming deeper. “Bryce?” Hunt whispered after a few minutes of silence. The only reply was the sounds of the city below. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Bryce, picking her up and heading towards the stairwell.

“I love you,” Hunt whispered. The last of the light vanished beneath the horizon, the sky a canvas for the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my absolute favorite thing I've ever written for Quinlar, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
> Follow me on tumblr @rhysmybaby - or don't, I'm not here to tell you what to do.


End file.
